Stuff of Nightmares
by michael1812
Summary: Season 4.AU. Crossover with Doctor Who. The crew find Crichton flying battered and wounded out of a wormhole, chased by a unknown and deadly new enemy....


A wormhole opened and a battered Farscape Module flew out of the mouth of the blue abyss.

It was severely damaged and it's pilot was unconscious as the craft slowed down and eventually begun drifting through space.

Moya swooped beside it and caught the white vessel with her docking-web, pulling the Module inside.

As the Module touched the ground of the docking-bay, Aeryn and D'Argo rushed to aid the wounded Crichton.

"What happened?" D'Argo asked.

Crichton was falling in and out of consciousness.

He kept muttering things like 'doctor' and 'wormholes' and 'critters'.

"Critters?" Chiana said. "That's not a good sign."

"Pilot!" Rygel shouted over the comms. "I demand that we StarBurst right now! Whatever attacked Crichton cannot be far behind!"

"Crichton!" Aeryn shouted at the human as she tried to keep him awake. "Crichton!"

"I'm sorry, Aeryn..." he muttered. "I'm sorry."

Aeryn did not understand what he was saying. Why he was sorry.

"I messed up." he went on. "I messed up."

"Moya can't StarBurst for another three arns!" Pilot replied to Rygel.

"Moya does not have enough power, until she is fully charged!"

"Can you help him?" Aeryn said to Noranti as she and D'Argo carried Crichton into the medical bay. "Can you help Crichton?"

"Of course I can." she said, examining Crichton's injuries. "He doesn't have any serious injuries, apart from the many cuts and bruises on his face...he does appear to be very dehydrated and I bet he's very hungry."

Aeryn immediately grabbed some water and poured it onto Crichton's face.

"Do you think he's been tortured?" Aeryn asked Noranti.

"Tortured?" Chiana asked, overhearing what she said.

"Probably." Noranti said. "But more likely to be imprisoned."

"Imprisoned?" D'Argo asked. "By whom?"

"Let me make some of my Brakhaw-stew, that would surely make him feel better." Noranti said.

"There's something coming out of the wormhole!" Sikozu shouted as she stood alone on Command.

Scorpius slowly stoop up from the bed in his cell, listening to what was going on.

"Asteroids!" Sikozu shouted. "No, wait!"

There was something odd about the objects that flew out of the mouth of the large, blue wormhole.

They were swirling, almost in a pattern, and went straight towards Moya.

"What is that?" Rygel said as he entered Command, looking at the view-screen in awe.

"What are they?"

"I don't know!" Sikozu shouted at the little Hynerian.

"Crichton!" Aeryn shouted as she shook the human, trying to wake him up.

"Crichton!"

"I'm going to Command." D'Argo said, after touching Aeryn's shoulder softly, showing his love and support in one single motion.

"I'm going with you." Chiana said.

"They must be missiles, or rockets of some sort!" Sikozu concluded.

"They must be controlled by some outside force!"

"There!" Rygel shouted.

A ship was visible leaving the shrinking wormhole.

"Is it Peacekeeper?" Chiana asked over the comms.

"I do not recognise the vessel." Pilot said. "Nor it's design. The technology is also unknown to us."

The ship was unfamiliar to all of Moya's crew.

"That ship must be controlling the missiles!" Sikozu said.

"How much time before impact, Pilot?" D'Argo asked over the comms.

"Three microts!" Pilot replied.

"Take evasive actions!" D'Argo commanded.

"I'm trying, but it I can't shake them off!" Pilot said.

The missiles were getting closer and closer.

"They must be locked at their targets!" Sikozu said.

"Run!" Crichton muttered in his feverish nightmares. "Run!"

Aeryn still tried to wake him up, but it was impossible.

Even the smell of Noranti's disgusting spider-soup did not make him open his eyes.

"What happened to you, Crichton?" Aeryn said. "Who is after you? Who are they?"

"Two microts!" Pilot shouted.

"I'm taking Lo'la outside!" D'Argo said over the comms as he and Chiana entered the hangar-bay.

"I'll try to destroy them before they reach Moya!"

"Please hurry!" Pilot said.

Sikozu squinted her eyes as she tried to look at the golden missiles which threatened to hit Moya.

"Leaving now, Pilot!" D'Argo said.

Lo'La left Moya and flew away to intercept the missiles.

"Come on." Rygel whispered. "Come on."

"Firing!" D'Argo said.

Lo'La fired, but the missiles evaded the attack.

"What the frell..." Rygel said as he watched how the strange objects swirled through space like a giant wave of missiles, evading the attack.

"I missed!" D'Argo said.

"They are still coming after us!" Pilot shouted in fear. "One microt till impact!"

"Da..." Crichton muttered. "Run!"

"Crichton!" Aeryn said as she slapped him in the face.

"What the hell..." Crichton muttered as he woke up.

He was in pain. He was thirsty, hungry and longing for sleep, but for a moment he forgot all those things as he looked into Aeryn's eyes.

"Aeryn..." he said.

"Destroy the mother-ship!" Sikozu said. "Then the missiles will be de-activated!"

"Are you sure?" D'Argo said.

"Yes, I am!" Sikozu said, not so sure.

"Do it!" Chiana said, which was the final incentive for D'Argo to begin his desperate attack on the mother-ship.

Crichton stood up, very slowly and supported by Aeryn and followed by Noranti.

"What happened?" Aeryn said.

"Give me Winona." Crichton simply replied.

"What happened??" Aeryn asked.

"Give me WINONA!!"

"You're too late!" Pilot shouted.

D'Argo gave it all he got, but he did not reach the mother-ship in time.

"Impact in 3...2...1..."

"No!" D'Argo shouted.

But there was no explosion heard over the comms, and their sensors picked up no explosion either.

"Moya?" Chiana said. "Pilot!??"

"The missiles did not explode!" Sikozu said. "They did not even attack Moya from the outside! They've penetrated the ship and are entering it through the hangar-bay!"

"They are not missiles..." Crichton said as he walked into Command, followed by Aeryn, Noranti and Scorpius.

All held at least one gun in their hands.

"What do you mean?" Sikozu asked.

"THEY. ARE. NOT. MISSILES!" Crichton said to her.

Sikozu was frightened by Crichton and backed away.

"They are everywhere!" Pilot shouted.

"All over the ship! Every tier, every corridor!"

As he said it, they suddenly all heard strange noises coming from behind the door to Command.

They all drew weapons (and Rygel hid in one of the access-shafts) and pointed their weapons at the door.

The noises were getting louder and louder.

"What is that, Crichton?" Sikozu asked. "What's behind that door?"

"Stuff of nightmares..." Crichton replied.

The doors swung open, and three golden machines drove into Command.

"EXTERMINATE!!!" they screamed. "EXTERMINATE!!!"


End file.
